


The Valkyries

by Slytherclaws02



Series: Valkyrian Chronicles [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Civil War Team Iron Man, Erik Killmonger Lives, Erik Killmonger Redemption, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaws02/pseuds/Slytherclaws02
Summary: What if there was another secret organization that was actually devoted to world peace? The result is an all female group sent around the world to fix Shields mistakes. They're starting with Shields biggest mistake.... the handling of Tony Stark.





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff in this chapter is me guessing but eh it fanfic I'm allowed to make stuff up.

Chloe Stark’s day started out normally with her waking up, scolding her brother Tony for staying up all night tinkering, eating breakfast, and then heading to work at Stark Industries. The day only started going off the rails when she received a phone call from Rhodey saying that the convoy that they were traveling in was attacked and that Tony was missing.

Unknown to all except the closest people, Chloe was part of a private but well-known organization known as The Valkyries, whose goal was to organize and maintain peace amongst the governments of the world. The organization hid any way of tracing their identities from everyone but their most trusted confidants, who had to sign a binding oath not to reveal anything that could give away The Valkyries secrets. They were able to hide in plain sight by registering their business as an all-female volunteer martial arts and tea company. Chloe had decided to join after the deaths of Tony and her parent’s car crash to help do some good since the government didn’t seem to do anything because she was skeptical over the fact that neither she nor Tony was allowed to see the bodies.

Each new Valkyrie was given a special uniform that was bulletproof, two years to prove to the Head Valkyrie that they were able to be trusted, were loyal, and were not afraid to get their hands dirty, and a concoction of herbs that would give them retractable wings so that they could fly. A side effect of taking the concoction was that every Valkyrie was given a special power like control of the elements or the ability to converse with animals. Chloe was of the opinion that some cosmic entity was having a laugh because her ability gave her complete control over all technology.

The wings of a Valkyrie were special with there never being two identical pairs of wings, and the Valkyries soul mark always ended up being a miniaturized version of their wings. There were different types of bird wings, with there being a department for each, as well as the rare chance of having mythical wings, such as faerie wings, dragon wings, or even angel wings. Chloe was proud to say she was one of the few who had angel wings, which had a heavy gradient from a Midnight black to a pure white on the tips of her feathers with streaks of gold littered around each feather randomly.

Soul marks themselves were a confusing mystery, with nobody exactly sure where they came from or how they were chosen, but it was generally accepted that you would only find true love when you found your other pair. There were two marks on a person, with one being right over their heart and one somewhere else on your body. The one over your heart was your others mark, and the other one was yours and was placed somewhere significant to you. Chloe’s’ mark was confusing because it was a panther sitting in front of a detailed glove with some sort of necklace placed above it. The saddest moment in a person’s life was believed to be when their soul mark disappeared because it meant that your other was no longer among the living.

She was not looking forward to having to take over Stark Industries if they couldn’t….no don’t go down that train of thought, he will be found. Every available Valkyrie was being sent on this mission, from the newest of recruits to the most experienced Valkyrie, to find Anthony Edward Stark, and by every god, she could think of she would find him or there would be hell to pay. There was a reason she was known around business associates as Freyja, and it wasn’t because of her looks. Where she went the saying, “She’ll draw you in with her looks before she stabs you in the back with a conjured dagger” followed.

Chloe sighed this was going to be a very long day, between continuing attempts at getting at least a temporary reprieve from crime in Sokovia, explaining to North Korea was making bombs and threatening to use them would have devastating consequences, training the new recruits, and now having to make plans to rescue her brother, she wasn’t going to have time to even use the bathroom.

When a mission involving a Valkyrie needed to be dealt with, a council of 14 High Valkyries would decide whether or not the Valkyrie would be allowed to be involved in the mission, as well as assigning which Head Valkyrie would be the commander. A High Valkyrie was given the title by being elected based on her performance and when a spot on the council opened up. A Head Valkyrie was given the title when she proved herself capable of executing at least thirty different mission without failure, as well as able to suitably train a flock of newcomers.

_\-----------------------------------One time skip later-----------------------------_

The mission was discussed, and it was decided that because it was her brother, Chloe was not allowed to help plan the mission although she was still allowed to fly with the others while searching for a shred of evidence pointing to where Tony might be located. The Head Valkyrie set up multiple series of scenarios, each with something a little different, and made plans should he be found injured, how bad the injury was, and even if there was another captive being held against their will.

After the hours-long debriefing, Chloe called to ask Rhodey what the military planned to do to find Tony and was told that most of it was still being approved but was able to tell her that, “A sweep of the area where the convoy was attacked as well as 200km of the surrounding area would be done. However, because of the mountains, dust clouds, and the risk of running into terrorist groups, it will take at least a month of searching and that if there is no sign of Tony in two months then the search would be called off.” Chloe was angry that the military would call off the search after two months but with the help from the Valkyries, it shouldn’t take more than three weeks at most to find and rescue Tony.

After she found Tony and he was declared healthy, she was going to freaking put a tracking chip in him so this would never happen again. However, before she could even think of putting a chip in him, she had to find him first, and she swore that he was going to put her into an early grave with how many times she made him worry. Hell, if he even though of getting himself kidnapped again she was going to lock him in a padded room wrapped in bubble wrap and was never leaving again.

Let's see now, she was going to need to do a press conference explaining what is happening and how Tony will return unharmed and still able to work, as well as find a way to produce new items for Stark Industries even though she is nowhere near as smart as her brother. The press conference could be done by telling the press that the military was sure to be searching for him and that he will be found in less than a month. Chloe was not looking forward to the board meeting that was sure to come after the press conference asking how they were going to proceed now that the CEO was missing and nobody else could design weapons as well as he could.

The stocks will probably drop as well as everyone knows that Tony is the main reason Stark Industries can produce multiple different upgrades at the drop of a hat. She thinks that Tony had left at least a months worth of ideas should anything happen to him, so that will probably be useful in keeping Stark Industries afloat. Chloe can only pray that he returns home safely because she is definitely not suited for running a Fortune 500 company. It's one thing to be the leader of a group of twenty people, it's another thing to be the temporary CEO to a minimum of fifty thousand people.


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have gotten the timeline messed up a bit because it has been forever since I watched Iron Man; however, every scene that I can remember will be added.

_\--------------A couple of hours before Tony is found----------------_

Chloe is worried sick now; it’s been three months since Tony has been captured and she is freaking out. The military had told her that they were be canceling the search since there has been no sign of Tony; however, Rhodey has continued searching when he could, and the Valkyries have only been finding dead ends. Rhodey, Pepper, and I have been fighting the board at Stark Industries on whether or not we should declare Tony deceased.

Most of the mountains have been searched, but the sand storms have been obstructing the sight from the Valkyries so there is a chance that they couldn’t see Tony or whoever was holding him captive. Every area of land will be searched three times just in case they couldn’t see anybody. Chloe took a deep breath, Rhodey and her were going on a search later in the day and she had a gut feeling it would be either this search or the next when Tony would be found.

_\-------------------------A couple of hours later-------------------------------_

He’s found! Tony seems to be hurt and probably has heatstroke depending on how long he was walking around out here. However, that doesn’t matter right now, all that does matter is that he is safe and is coming home now. While Rhodey was looking over Tony, Chloe called Pepper to inform her that Tony was found, and they were coming back from Afghanistan. Pepper was crying tears of joy when she was told and started getting a car sent over to pick up me and Tony.  
When they arrived, Tony quipped at Pepper asking, “Tears for your long-lost boss?” and Pepper replied with that she hates job hunting. When they all got into the car, Tony mentioned that he wanted to call for a press conference and that he refused to go to the hospital.  
When they all pulled up at where the press conference was set to take place at, Obadiah Stane embraced Tony back saying how they all yearned for him to return home and that he was expecting to meet them all at the hospital. They all went in and Tony asked everyone to sit down so that he could see everyone. Chloe chuckled as the press did sit since they would have never done that if someone else had asked.

_\----------------------After the press conference---------------------------_

The press conference was considered to be a catastrophe by Chloe; however, she didn't begrudge Tony for declaring that Stark Industries would cease making weapons. Tony wouldn't make a horrendous change at Stark Industries without guaranteeing that they could keep the business' numbers out of the red. As long as they continued making items like could be used for defense, she was fine with closing down the weapons division even though it would be a hassle to relocate everyone working there to new divisions.

When Chloe went to see Tony after dealing with an aggravated Rhodey and Pepper, he was working on a new project; however, Chloe didn't ask as it wasn't any of her business. Chloe, after assuring Tony that she didn't care which direction SI, asked Tony if he felt like talking about what happened in Afghanistan. Tony instead deflected that conversation and asked if, since he knew she was a part of The Valkyries, would help him track down any Stark weapons as he saw terrorists were using Stark weapons.

Chloe; however, said that since flying around retrieving the weapons would involve using her wings, she would have to ask the council for permission, but she would gladly use her technopathy to locate any unauthorized people using Stark weapons and would tell him where the location was. Jarvis then spoke up, "Sir, Ma'am Mr. Stane is currently upstairs, and would like to talk to Sir. Tony sighed, got up, told Chloe that he would come back to talk to her after meeting with Obadiah, and exited the lab.

While awaiting Tony's return, Chloe was going to ask JARVIS about what the project was; however, she felt it would be better to ask Tony what he was making now. Instead, she walked over to one of the screens and pulled up one of her newest projects to improve the aerodynamics she used during missions. She needed to be able to get up to a higher speed in a less amount of time than she already was.

Once Tony returned, he mentioned that he was going to be building a suit that would allow him to regain all Stark weapons. When Chloe asked why he was doing this, she was told, "The same reason I am shutting down the weapons division, because I saw American men shot down by weapons he had designed for the military to use." "So that was what he was doing when I walked in," thought Chloe before asking what she could do to help during the assembly of the suit.

The answer she got wasn’t what she would have liked, but she was fine with providing and testing out medical situations to stabilize the suit should anything happen while he’s flying. To assure herself that he wouldn’t die the first time he went flying, she went through every single situation whether it be something simple, like the temperature outside the suit dropping multiple degrees or something more drastic like poison in the air or a situation where his suit was unable to make contact with anyone and had no power to fly.


End file.
